Happy Birthday, Blonde!
by Nakazawa Koharu
Summary: Fanfic khusus buat Mello yang hari ini berulang tahun. Happy Birthday *tiup terompet* engga pandai bikin summary, jadi langsung baca aja ya " Warning! : GJ, OOC, typo, garing, alur mudah ditebak, dsb


**Judul: Happy Birthday, Blonde!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor / Friendship**

**Disclaimer:**

**Death Note / T.O & T.O**

**Happy Birthday, Blonde! / Nakazawa Koharu  
**

**Warning: OOC, GJ, typo, dsb.**

* * *

_12 Desember 2013, 09.00_

_Kamar Matt dan Mello._

"Matt, belikan aku coklat!" perintah seorang pemuda berambut blonde.

"Bukannya semalem sudah kubelikan 1 dus coklat untuk persediaan 2 minggu, Mells? Kau kemanakan semua coklat itu?" Matt mempause game nya dan menatap Mello dengan tatapan heran.

"Sudah kumakan habis." Jawab Mello enteng. Seakan memakan coklat sebanyak 1 dus dengan frekuensi 1 hari adalah hal yang biasa baginya, "Cepatlah, Matty. Apa kau tega membiarkanku tidak makan coklat selama sehari?" rayu Mello.

"Hari ini aku lagi malas membuat kekacauan dengan keluar tanpa izin, Mels." Jawab Matt sambil bermain PSP nya lagi.

"Ayolah, Matty. Demi aku~" Mello mulai mendekati Matt dengan tatapan memohonnya.

'Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Jika bukan karena perintah Light, aku akan membelikan coklat untuk mu.' Batin Matt saat melihat tatapan Mello. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu.

"Matt?" tanpa Matt sadari, Mello sudah berada didepan wajahnya dengan jarak kurang dari 10 cm.

"E-eh, i-iya."

"Kenapa kau bengong?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Ehem. Aku tetap pada keputusan ku, Mels. Aku. Tidak. Akan. Membelikan mu. Coklat. Hari. Ini." Setelah menjawab dengan penuh penekanan, Matt keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Mello yang teriak-teriak mengancam akan membunuh Matt.

.

##

_._

_12 Desember 2013, 19.00_

_Ruang Makan_

"Baiklah anak-anak, ini dia menu makan malam hari ini. Dan ini special untuk menyambut kalian berdua." Roger mulai menaruh steak di setiap piring anak-anak Wammy's House, termasuk piring Light dan L- ups, maksudnya piring Light saja. Sedangkan piring L sudah ditaruh sebuah cake coklat. Panda kan engga bisa makan daging.

L dan Light datang ke Wammy's House karena paksaan L. Manusia panda itu mengaku bahwa ia sangat kangen dengan suasana Wammy's House.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Light-kun?" L bertanya sambil memasukan sepotong cake ke mulutnya.

"Apanya?"

"Mereka." L melihat ketiga bocah Wammy's yang tampak mencolok diantara yang lain, Matt, Mello, dan Near.

"Yah, aku pikir mereka cukup menarik. Terlebih bocah albino itu."

"Near?"

"Hmm, dia terlihat mirip sepertimu, L. Dingin, misterius, santai, dan tidak pandai bergaul. Oh, apa mungkin dia itu kembaranmu?" Tanya Light sedikit bercanda.

"Kembaran saya cuma Beyond Birthday, Light-kun." L tampak cemberut. Light hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambut L. Ia paling senang jika L mulai cemberut. Menurutnya, wajah L yang cemberut tampak sangat imut dimatanya.

"MATT!"

Light dan L serentak menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

"Jangan berteriak, Mello." Matt menjawab dengan malas.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kau sudah berani melawanku?! HAH!?"

"Aku tidak melawanmu, Mells."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tadi tidak menuruti perintahku?!"

"Kau kan punya kaki dan tangan. Kau bisa ambil coklat itu sendiri. Jangan karena coklatnya berada tepat disebelahku, maka kau seenaknya menyuruhku." Dan Matt pun berjalan keluar dari ruang makan tersebut. Yang lain menatap kedua sahabat itu dengan heran. Sejak kapan Matt berani membantah Mello?

"MAIL JEEVAS!" Mello pun berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Menumpahkan segala amarahnya dengan berteriak.

"Sepertinya ini sudah dimulai, Light-kun." L menoleh kearah Light.

"Iya. Dan jangan memberitahunya, L-chan~"

Cup~

"Eh?" L menoleh dan mendapati Light sudah kabur sehabis mencium pipi L.

Blush

"Kyaa! Light-nii mencium pipi L-san!" teriakan itu terdengar dari segerombolan anak perempuan yang melihat adegan tadi.

"LIGHT-KUN!"

.

##

_._

_12 Desember 2013, 21.00_

_Ruang Rekreasi_

"Hahaha. Sebelum kau bersujud dan mengatakan 'Aku mengalah, Mello-san', maka aku akan menghancurkan robot-robotanmu ini." Ujar Mello sambil mulai merobohkan bangunan lego yang Near buat dan mengambil robot gundam yang terletak di lantai.

'Sepertinya Light-san salah memberi saya peran. Saya tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.' Near tampak berpikir. Sedangkan Mello? Ia puas menghancurkan segala mainan kepunyaan Near.

Melihat Mello yang benar-benar nafsu untuk menghancurkan mainannya, Near pun menarik napas dan, "SUDAH CUKUP! APA MELLO-KUN TIDAK PERNAH MERASA KASIHAN TERHADAP SAYA?! KENAPA MELLO-KUN BEGITU KEJAM TERHADAP SAYA?!" Near pun mulai mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus akibat berteriak tadi dan langsung keluar. Meninggalkan Mello yang berdiri mematung di ruang rekreasi, 'siapa tadi yang meneriakiku?' batinnya sedikit kaget mendapat teriakan dari Near. Yang ia tau, Near tidak akan marah sedikitpun walaupun ia ganggu seperti apapun.

.

##

.

Ctak

"Ada apa dengan mereka semua?" batin Mello. ia berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan membuka buku yang barusan ia ambil dari meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa mereka salah makan? Atau Roger memberi mereka racun sehingga otak mereka sedikit terganggu?" Mello mulai menebak-nebak dengan asal.

"Huh! Siapa peduli." Gerutunya, lalu mulai menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan buku dan melempar bungkus coklat kosong yang baru selesai dimakannya kesembarang tempat. Hari ini dia cukup lelah dengan semua tingkah laku anak Wammy's House, jadi dia memilih untuk masuk kealam mimpi daripada harus berurusan lebih lama dengan mereka.

.

##

_._

_12 Desember 2013, 23.00_

_Ruang Utama_

"Matt-kun, jangan diletakkan terlalu dekat. Near-kun, L-kun, letakkan itu di oven selama 15 menit." Perintah pemuda berambut coklat madu kepada ketiga temannya.

"Jangan memerintah saja dong. Kau juga bantu." Gerutu Matt sambil menaiki tangga untuk memasang hiasan didinding.

"Aku sudah menyumbangkan ide dan dana, jadi kalian yang bekerja. Matt, geser sedikit." Intruksi Light sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Light-kun, apa ini benar?" L berjalan kearah Light sambil membawa sebuah kue coklat. Disampingnya ada Near yang belepotan krim putih.

"Astaga! L Lawliet, Nate River, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan kuenya?!" teriak Light frustasi.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, kami memberi krim diatasnya." Jawab Near santai, sambil menunjukan kantong krim yang sudah kosong.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara ditumpahkan begitu saja. Lihat kuenya. Semuanya dipenuhi krim putih. Mello tidak akan mau memakan kue berkrim ini." Light semakin frustasi, "Kemarikan kuenya! Kalian berdua cukup duduk disofa saja!" Light langsung merampas kue dari tangan L.

.

##

.

"Hoam..." Mello merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Siapa yang masih terbangun jam segini?" gumamnya sewaktu melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.55. Seharusnya penghuni Wammy's House sudah terlelap sejak jam 10 tadi. Didera rasa penasaran, Mello pun turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke sumber suara yang menyebabkan ia terbangun dari alam mimpinya –ruang utama-.

Tap.

'Kenapa gelap begini?' batin Mello saat tiba di ruang utama. Mello pun mulai meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan tombol lampu, dan-

Klik.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, MIHAEL KEEHL!" Mello terkejut saat L, Light, Matt, bahkan Near mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"Kau kaget ya?" Matt berjalan kearah Mello dan mengacak-ngacak rambut blondenya, lalu dihadiahi death glare oleh sang empunya rambut.

"Ini semua ideku loh." Pamer Light, bangga.

"Dan berkat jasa mereka berdua, kami harus bekerja keras sebanyak 2 kali." Matt dan Light menunjuk 2 orang yang telah menghancurkan kuenya –Near dan L- sehingga Light harus membuat ulang kue tersebut dengan bantuan Matt agar siap tepat waktu.

"Tu,tunggu. Apa hari ini aku berulang tahun?" Tanya Mello dengan polosnya.

"Mello-kun lupa hari ini tanggal berapa?" ucap Near sambil mulai menyusun lego ditengah ruang utama tersebut.

"12 Desember kan?"

"13, pirang!" bentak Light kesal.

"Jangan membentakku, KIRA!" balas Mello.

"Light-kun, Mello-kun, bisa kalian tenang sedikit?" L akhirnya melerai pertengkaran tersebut sebelum mencapai tahap serius.

"Baiklah~" Light memilih mengalah daripada ia harus melawan perintah sang uke.

"Light-san."

Light menoleh saat namanya dipanggil, dan mendapati Near sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya sambil menarik ujung bajunya.

"Boleh saya makan kuenya?" tunjuk Near pada kue coklat yang dihiasi 5 lilin diatasnya.

"Tidak, Near. Yang pertama memakannya harus Mello." jawab Matt yang mendengar pertanyaan Near.

"Tapi, L-san sudah memakannya duluan." Sekarang telunjuk Near beralih ke pemuda panda yang sedang sibuk memakan kue coklatnya. 2 pemuda dengan surai coklat madu dan merah hanya sweatdrop melihat L dengan santai memakan kue coklat tersebut. Hey, sebenarnya siapa yang berulang tahun disini?

##

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Cklek.

"Eh?" Light memungut coklat –yang tidak lebih besar dari sebuah koin- tergeletak didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Light-kun?" Tanya L saat ia melihat Light berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

"Apa kau tau siapa yang meletakkan coklat ini di depan pintu kamarku?" Tanya Light sambil menunjukkan coklat tersebut.

"ng? aku juga mendapatkan coklat tersebut." L menunjukkan coklat yang ukurannya hamper sama kepada Light.

Light tampak diam, lalu ia pun tersenyum miring saat sudah menemukan pelaku yang meletakkan coklat didepan kamarnya dan kamar L, kemungkinan didepan kamar Near dan kamar Matt-pun diletakkan coklat yang seukurannya hanya sebesar koin tersebut, 'Apa dia tidak bisa berterima kasih secara langsung?'

##

'Tinggal kamar Near yang belum.' Batin pemuda beriris biru langit tersebut. Saat ia hampir tiba di kamar Near, ia langsung berbalik arah dengan wajah pucat,

'Kenapa mereka ada disana?' batinnya panic.

"Hey, tidak jadi meletakkan coklat tersebut dikamar Near? Padahal Near juga ikut membantu loh, Mells." Tanya pemuda berambut merah sambil memegang pundak Mello agar tidak lari. Sedangkan Mello, wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringat dingin. Dibelakang Matt, Light dan L sedang menahan tawa melihat Mello yang salah tingkah karena rencananya ketahuan.

##

**REAL END**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

Fanfict-nya gaje -3- idenya dadakan sih. Ceritanya juga engga jelas. Hah~ yang sudah berlalu, biar saja berlalu x_x sekali lagi Happy Birthday buat Mello ^o^

**Tanggapan/saran/kritik, please…**


End file.
